


You are in love, true love.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, SuperCorp, Supercorptober 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little smut, maybe in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: Collection of prompts for supercorptober 2020! Enjoy :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in these prompts! I hope you guys like them though. Most of them are inspired by actual events (most of them, really) and ideas that popped up in my head while I'm stuck in Bangkok traffic during a rainstorm. 
> 
> Lemme know how you feel in the comments!
> 
> As always, grammar mistakes and weird mistakes are all mine, no betas and english is not my first languages. So I apologize in advance.

Fall has always been Kara's favorite time of the year, maybe it's because National City becomes a little colder and things feel a little slower for her. Maybe it's in the way people starting to take their time sipping coffee, in the way they wrap their scarves around their neck when they exit the building. The way the leaves turn red and it reminds me of her childhood memories in Krypton. She always likes the way the air smells a little different from Summertime; the air fills with the smell of muffins from the bakeries and Pumpkin Latte that Lena hates so much.

Or maybe she likes it because the way Lena walks a little closer to her with her arm loop around Kara's

Or maybe it's in the way Lena smiles at her in the morning when they went to grab their morning together.

Lena Kieran Luthor.

She's the light that shines in the darkness; the only good Luthor, the one that proves everyone wrong. Even Kal-El believes in her now. Rebuilding the Luthor empire was not an easy thing but Lena make it happen; from the name that everyone wants to turn away, now it becomes a name that given hope to humankind. Lena has turn LuthorCorp into L-Corp, become a philanthropist, and vow to cure every sickness there is in the world. Most importantly she gives the aliens a hope, allowing them to work alongside humans to achieve greatness. She also a great addition to the SuperFriends and the DEO team as well, which makes Kara so happy. Nia always dubs her as the secret weapon because Lena always there to get them out of their mess and Brainy always invites her to tinker something together. She became Alex's drinking buddy when Sam allows and they always show up at Ruby's soccer games together.

Most importantly, she's Kara's sunshine.

It makes Kara smiles just thinking about it. The way Lena would pick out all the green jelly bears out of the bowl and eat them because Kara hates it. The way she would sit down next to the blonde on game night and crush everyone then laugh about it later when they were alone. The way Lena would leave the balcony door open so Kara could come in after a nasty fight and the way she would run her fingers through Kara's hair, telling her that everything is going to be okay. How she looks extra soft with her sweater and scarf,

Kara just loves Lena a little more in the falls.

Here they are, soaking up the last bit of summer sun at their favorite café near Kara's apartment having their usual Saturday brunch. Lena is sitting across her with a book in her hand and a cup of tea in another. Lena likes to spend her weekends in Kara's apartment, which makes Kara feels warm and fuzzy inside. She's wearing Kara's baby blue sweater because she couldn't be bothered to bring her sweaters and claimed that the blonde's clothes are so much softer than hers. The sleeves are a little too long it covered half of her hands and Lena just looks extra soft in it. Her hair in a messy bun and her thick frame glasses rest on the tip of her nose, it would fog up whenever she sips her tea.

Lena seems to notice that Kara is staring at her because her green eyes flick from her book and focus on the blue ones that are staring at her. She gives Kara a small smile before setting her book down and focuses on her friend.

"Darling, are you alright?" Lena said with a smirk when she notices that Kara's eyes are dancing with the afternoon sun. She still looks far away like she's deep in her thoughts, those blue eyes still fixed on her as she takes another sip from her tea.

"Rao, I think I'm in love with you" Kara whisper as her eyes fixed on Lena. Before she realized what came out of her mouth, Lena's cheek turns extremely red and her green eyes wide like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Shit" Kara mutters, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Lena said as she looks down at her hands, trying to hide the smile that she could hold back. Kara's face is burning up quickly, she's sure that her face is probably as red as the leaves falling from the tree nearby them.

"I'm so sorry Lena, I didn't mean to make it awkward. We can just forget I ever said that. Rao, I'm just going to go die now" Kara said as she tries to get up but Lena quickly reaches over and catch her hand.

"Kara, wait! Don't go," Lena said in one breath. "Sit your ass down Kara, you can't just say that and runaway"

"I do love you, Lena. Like love,  _ love  _ you. I don't know if you feel the same but no matter what happens after this, I will love you just the same" Kara said as she looks down at her shoes, too scared to look into Lena's eyes. Too nervous to hear what Lena has to say after this but all she could feel is Lena tugging her hand so she could sit back down. Her thumb idly draws a soothing circle on the back of Kara's hand, trying to calm her down.

"Darling, I know," Lena said as Kara finally looks at her again. "I love _ ,  _ love you too"

"Really? You do?"

"Yes, for the longest time now" Lena gives her a soft smile, the ones that reserve for Kara.

"Since when?"

"Probably since you walk in with Clarke," Lena said as her face turn a few shades of red.

"Wow, that's a long time," Kara said as she sits back down in the chair that Lena has drag closer to hers. She reaches for Lena's hand, intertwined their fingers together before bringing it to her lips; kissing each knuckle with love and care. Lena props her free arm on the table next to them and rests her chin in her hand before staring at Kara lovingly; those green are filled with love and affection, something that Kara never notice before.

"That long" Lena said as she leans in and kisses Kara on the corner of her mouth, a little too close to be platonic and a little too far for Kara's liking. When Lena pulls away, Kara chase after Lena's lips; she wanted more, more of those soft lips, more of Lena's smile and she wanted to feel everything. Lena stops her as she presses the pad of her index finger on Kara's lips, her breath hitch as she feels how soft they are under her finger.

"Lenaaa" Kara starts to whine when Lena stops her but all the brunette could do was laugh before reaching for her book and her tea.

"How about we take this to-go and continue this talk back at your place? So we can have more privacy" Lena said as she leans closer to Kara and whispers into her ear "And you can do whatever you want with me"

With just that, Lena is gone; Kara could only hear her giggling as she rushes toward the exit, heading down the street toward Kara's apartment.

When Kara catches up with her, she places a kiss on Lena's cheek and slips her hand into Lena's.

And she fell in love with Lena Luthor as the leaves turn red.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that baking could turn sexy.
> 
> Grammar mistakes and weird mistakes are all mine, no betas and english is not my first languages. So I apologize in advance.

Kara has always been sensitive to smell, Lena always knows that. That's why she wasn't surprised when Kara is standing in the hallway in her cute bunnies pattern boxer shorts and a worn-out t-shirt. She was yawning when she makes her way toward Lena before wrapping her arms around Lena's shoulder and place a soft kiss on the side of her neck.  
"Good Morning, Darling," Lena said as she leans back a little, melts into Kara just to feel her closer.  
"Morning, what are you up to, Genius?" Kara said as she tries to open her eyes. It was just a little past 7 in the morning on a Saturday and Kara declare a few months ago that nobody should get up before 9 on weekends. She eyes Lena strangely as she watches the brunette pour three different types of flours and other mixture into the mixing bowl. She tried to poke her finger into it, just to have a taste but Lena slaps her hand.  
"Ah, ah. I'm trying to make a scone and you are distracting me." Lena said as she turns her face a little so she could kiss Kara on her cheek. "There's coffee in the pot. I already warm some milk for you if you want some right now"  
"No, I want you back in bed with me," Kara said as she nose into Lena's soft hair, arms tighten around Lena as she pulls the other woman as close as possible. "Why are you up so early anyway?"  
"I just want to make you breakfast in bed, Darling"  
"Now that sounds good," Kara said as she lifts her head from the crook of Lena's neck.  
"Why don't you help me and then we can go back to bed, maybe we could stay until Sam and Alex come for dinner," Lena said as she turns in Kara's arms so she can get a better look at her, into those deep blue eyes that mesmerized her since four years ago. Kara's eyes still look at bit glassy as she mumbles a response to Lena's question. She leans in to give Lena a kiss on the cheek before moving away from Lena to help her with kneading the flour.  
  
Next thing Lena knew her hair is covered with flour and the penthouse is filled with Kara's laughter. The blonde decided to dump the whole bowl of flour on her head.  
  
So they ended up chasing each other and throwing flours around until Lena's kitchen covered in white powder.  
  
Lena found herself on the floor laughing as Kara lay on top of her, kissing every exposing skin that Lena's pajamas shirt didn't cover.  
  
It was messy but it was love.  
  
The purest kind of love that Lena has ever felt in her entire life.  
  
And she wouldn't trade anything else for this.  
  
————————  
  
"When do you think Sam and Alex would get here," Kara said as she cuddle Lena from behind on the couch as she throws another piece of scone into her mouth. Lena stretch against Kara before turning and wraps her arms around Kara, snuggling closer to the blonde. It's already late in the morning, maybe around 10 or 11 but they haven't plan to move.  
  
Lena's Kitchen is still covered in white and the whole penthouse smells like vanilla scones. Kara has thrown one of the balcony doors open when it starts to rain so they can watch the storm together. The scones that were meant for their guest are disappearing into Kara's bottomless stomach and Lena would bake her ten batches more just to see the blonde smile like she built the whole universe for her.  
  
"I don't know," Lena said as she kiss the space behind Kara's ear, the one that always makes the Kryptonian shiver and let out a small sigh, letting Lena know how much she loves it. "Maybe after Ruby's soccer game"  
"So we have time then," Kara said with a smirk.  
"Time for what?"  
"For this" Kara said as she turns and lay on top of Lena, covers the brunette's lips with her. The kiss is soft at first, slow and sweet. Then it turns passionate and hot, full of hunger and lust, causing Lena to moan softly. She runs her hands up Kara's forearms, to the strong bicep that always holds and protects her from everything that the world throw her way, to the strong shoulder that carries the weight of the whole world but always there for Lena to rest on.  
  
She press her hand against Kara's heart as the blonde kiss down her jaw to her neck. The heartbeats that hammering inside Kara's chest, thundering and reminding Lena that she's loved. Always.  
  
The light of her life, her whole universe, her Kara.  
  
Kara back away a little so she could look into Lena's eyes when she feels Lena still under her.  
  
"Hey, I love you," Kara said like she knows what's going on in Lena's mind. Kara always knows the right thing to say. Always tell Lena that everything is alright. Always.  
"I love you too," Lena said with a soft smile as she caress her thumb on Kara cheek.  
"What are you thinking?" Kara ask.  
"I was just thinking…" Lena trail off a bit as she slides her left hand under Kara's t-shirt and scratches down on the blonde's abs, just like how Kara always like it. "…that I should bake more if it's going to get you all worked up like this"  
"Come on, anything you do will always got me worked up, Lena," Kara said as she rolls her eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup"  
"Anything?"  
"Yes, Lena. Can we go back to the part where I was making out with you on this couch?"  
"Sure, Darling," Lena said as she reaches both of her hands down and pulls her pajamas shirt completely off before throwing it in random direction.  
  
The next thing she knows was she could hear Kara groan and everything become blurred.  
  
She's still giggling as her back hit the bed but it soon turns into a loud whine as Kara lick down her sternum and then her breast.  
  
Yes, she definitely should bake more.


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine dancing the middle of the night to the song Lover by Taylor Swift.

"Hey, you're still here" Lena looks up from the messy piles of papers in front of her as soon as she hears Kara's noise coming from the balcony door. The blonde is clad in her Super suit, her hands clasp together in front of her and a smile linger on her face. Kara takes another step closer to Lena; her cape waves slightly with the autumn wind. she sits down on the edge of Lena's table while the brunette enjoys the view; she always loves Kara in her suit, so strong and regal.

"Last minute adjustment to the blueprint," Lena said with a tired smile. "The R&D already did a good job but I thought some tweak here and there would make the machine perfect"

"Miss Luthor" Kara said softly as she reaches over and caress her cheek with her thumb. "Always aim for the best for everyone, that's why I love you"

Those three words, its always come easily for Kara and she always means it.

The first time that Kara said those words, Lena burst into tears. She never felt it from anyone, not even Lex or Jack, the kind of intense love that Kara have for her, she never felt it from anyone else. She was sure that her real mother loved her, the Luthors probably love Lena in their own ways but with Kara; her love is a whole new level of intensity.

She would praise Lena with all the compliments and encourage her to be better, to be the person that she knew Lena would be. She would fight for Lena in the way that would make her board members and other people look the other way, too afraid to stand up to Kara when her eyes are burning with determination to prove them wrong; to prove to the whole world that Lena is more than just another Luthor.

Kara's love is the kind of love that Lena has been looking for her whole life.

"Dance with me," Kara said as she stretch out her hand, bringing Lena back to reality.

"What?"

"Dance with me, Lena. Come on, it would be fun"

"Darling, I'm not a good dancer," Lena said, she starting to feel nervous as Kara pull her on to her feet. "I could step on your toe"

"You'll be fine and if you did step on my toe, I won't even feel it" Kara chuckle.

"There's no music" Lena point out as she finally gives in and wraps both of her arms around Kara's shoulder. Her hands play with the soft hair at the back of Kara's neck. Kara just smiles at her as she pull out her phone and scroll through her phone before settling on one of Taylor Swift's song.

They are swaying slowly to the song, in the middle of Lena's office. Kara is spinning her around and Lena is giggling, her eyes are sparkling and Kara could have sworn that the laughter that came out of Lena's mouth is her favorite sound. When Lena snuggle closer, Kara starts whispering words in her ears making Lena blush. Kara pulls Lena closer, her face press against Kara's collarbone and she could smell her, vanilla mix with the ozone. The smell always makes Lena relax, it always reminds her of home; a safe place where she could be herself. A place where she could have Kara all to herself and never let go.

She wants Kara closer, so much closer than this.

"Are you done with your nightly patrol"

"Yes, the city seems awfully quiet tonight"

"Good, let's go home."

"Okay"

————————

"Remember when we dance in my office?" Lena asks Kara as they were watching Alex dancing with Ruby on the dance floor and Nia trying to teach Brainy how to waltz. They were at a fundraiser that L-Corp is sponsoring. Lena has finally launched the perfect version of the Mass Air Filtration Machine, the one that Kara has kindly interrupted her months ago with impromptu dancing session which then leads to a long,  _ long  _ night of making love.

Lena never told Kara that she had a eureka moment when Kara made her come for the third time that night and came up with the perfect formula that help improve the filtration. At first, she planned on not telling Kara because it was a long time ago. Maybe she should tell her now, just to make her fluster and annoy Sam who's sitting next to Kara with a wine in her hand.

She definitely wants to make Kara fluster because she looks extra handsome in the suit she's wearing that night and she wants nothing more than to rip them off.

"When you were trying to figure out the better formula for the machine?" Kara said as she pushes her glasses up, starting to blush.  _ Oh boy, she definitely remembers that one.  _ Sam looks over to them with curious eyes, she tilts her head a bit; intrigue in what is going to come out of Lena's mouth next.

"Yes, that one" Lena smirk "You were the one that helps me figure out the formula"

"How so? I don't remember doing anything other than distract you" Kara said as she moves her hand from her glasses to her shirt collar and adjusts them.

"You did" She pause a bit "When you make me come on your tongue and for the third time that night"

Kara let out a loud squeak, her face was burning red.

Sam's wine down the wrong hole and she started to choke violently, causing Alex to rush over and kneel down next to her girlfriend.

And Lena just laughs loudly.

"What is happening here?" Alex asks as she stroke Sam's back softly.

"I just told Kara that I came up with a perfect solution for the filtration when she makes me come for the third time" Lena tries to say it with a straight voice.

"Good god, Luthor" Alex said as she shakes her head. "I did not need to know that"

"Same, you could have just warned me a little" Sam said as she recovers before looking over at Kara "Damn, Kara you are a sex god. Three times, really?"

"There were more but I lost count after that" Lena said and Kara just buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck and mumble something inaudible. Alex slaps her hands over her face and walks away, claiming that she's going to find Ruby while Sam high five her over Kara's head, and both of them laugh loudly.

"I hate you" Kara mumble, her face still rest in the space between Lena's neck and shoulder.

"Darling, you love me. No take back" Lena said.

"Yes but not right now," Kara said as she lifts her head up and pouts, all Lena could do was kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: literallyouttaspace  
> Twitter: @iamplutonian_


	4. Dog

Alex used to warn Lena about Kara's pout, she swore that it's probably more lethal than Kryptonite itself but Lena refused to believe her back then.

The first time Kara has used her pout with Lena was when she tried to convince her girlfriend to hold a game night at her penthouse instead of Kara's apartment. Claiming that the brunette's penthouse is way more spacious and cooler than Kara's hipster loft. She was pouting  _ hard  _ before looking over to Alex like she's trying to ask for help but the older Danvers just shook her head like she's trying to say  _ I told you so  _ before walking away. They ended up holding a game night at Lena's place and it's probably the loudest the Luthor resident ever been.

The second time was when Kara moved in with her at the beginning of summer, she was asking Lena if she could convert one of the spare room into her studio where she could work and paint. Lena wasn't going to say no to Kara, she could never say no to Kara anyway but Kara was already pouting and Lena stood there with her lips sightly part, in awe of Kara's cuteness. In response, Lena just dug her phone out of her trouser pocket and call Jess, asking her to arrange a meeting with her interior designer so that they could redesign the spare room into Kara's home office.

The third time that Kara tries to use her pout is tonight and this time Lena is too distracted to actually said yes to her.

It's already way past dinner time when Lena got home, normally she would find Kara lounging on the couch watching the latest episode of the TV series that she currently got hooked on.

But tonight, the penthouse is awfully quiet and Kara is nowhere to be found.

Lena closes the front door and notices the red boots in the hallway next to Kara's shoe rack, one of the boot is laying flat on the floor and one leaning against the shoe rack. Then she hears the water running in the en suite and a sound of puppy barking along with Kara's laughing which causes her to smile before the realization hits her.

They don't own a puppy.  _ What the actual fuck is going on?  _

"Kara? Darling, I'm home" Lena shout through the penthouse. She's sure that Kara heard her come in, she has super hearing for god's sake.

"I'll be out in a second…" Kara said as she hears the sound of water splashing and then Kara is shouting. "Krypto! No!"

Then she sees the puppy, a ball of white fluff rushing from the bedroom toward her and he jumps at her, knocking the air out of Lena's lung. She was already on the floor with both of her hands holding the wet puppy away from her face.

"Kara! What is this?" Lena asks as she notices the blonde standing next to her with pure horror on her face; wide eyes and hands covering her mouth.

"Lena, I'm so sorry," She said as she quickly pulls the puppy away and helps her girlfriend up. "I found this little guy in the alley today and he was so scared. So I took him home and named him Krypto"

"Kara, we can't keep him here," Lena said as she looks at the puppy and Kara, both of them has the same shades of blue eyes, the puppy's fur is white with a hint of copper and there's a round circle around his eyes, reminding Lena of Kara in a puppy version.

"Please, Lena. I promise to take good care of him" Kara said as she held Krypto against her chest.

She's pouting again but she can't let Kara get away with it this time. A dog is a lot of responsibilities, Kara and Lena aren't that free; Lena comes home late most of the night and Kara is juggling between day job and superhero job.

Dogs need attention and care. 

But she's pouting.

_ Oh god, please help her. _

"Can I think about it?" Lena said as she sighs in defeat. "He can stay for tonight but not in bed though"

"YES" Kara cheer loudly, pumping her fist in the air and Krypto let out a little adorable howl.

"He stays outside the bedroom, Kara. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kara said before she salutes her then lean closer to give Lena a kiss on the cheek and she also earns another lick from Krypto as a plus. Then Kara disappears back into the bathroom to clean up Krypto.

————————

It was in the middle of the night when Lena suddenly woke up feeling a bit thirsty and a little too warm because Kara is basically a space heater. Kara is spooning her from behind and snoring lightly, so Lena lifts Kara's arm up and wiggles out of her hold before slipping out of the room. The kitchen light was on for Krypto who's sleeping soundly in a make-shift bed that Kara made for him out of a basket that she found. He shifts slightly and turns to sleep on his back with his legs sticking up in the air which makes Lena smile at the sight.

He reminds her so much of her girlfriend. Those light blue eyes and the bubbly personality, he's like Kara but in a Husky version which makes it harder for Lena to make up her mind and send him to the shelter.

They could give him a good home. They could take him on a walk on Saturday mornings and grab lunch at Kara's favorite café by the park, the one that allows pets to dine with their owners. Lena could take him to work with her when she doesn't have back to back meetings, it would definitely cheer Jess up and he could guard her against all the presumptuous businessmen that try to demand her for her time.

Most importantly, they could be family. She could have something that belongs to both her and Kara.

It's also a great practice for one day, they decide to have a child of their own. After all, having a pet would be a good practice right?

So Lena has made up her mind to keep the little guy.

She set down the glasses of water in the sink and kneel down next to Krypto's bed. The puppy seems to notice her presence and open his eyes before rushing over to Lena, his tail wagging and climb into Lena's lap.

"Hey there, little guy" Lena lift him up and hold him closer to her chest, he's so much softer than she thought he would be and she fell in love with him a little more. "I guess I'm going to let Kara keep you. You are going to be good for us right?" Lena asks as she kiss the space between Krypto's blue eyes earning a soft yelp from the puppy. "Are you lonely out here? Come on, let's go join your Momma and me in bed" Lena said as she snuggles into Krypto fur and makes her way toward the bedroom.

When Kara wakes up in the morning, she is so happy to see Lena curl up in bed next to her with Krypto snuggling next to her.

She was even happier when Lena said that they could keep Krypto.

A couple of days later, Krypto got his very own scarf with the House of El sigil on it.

He ended up in Lena's office most of the days, keeping her company during the slow day at L-Corp.

The superfriends were ecstatic when Kypto tag along to game nights at Alex's apartment.

And Lena always finds comfort in Krypto when Kara is out there saving the world, waiting for her to make it safely home.

As months pass and Krypto have grown and both of them settle into life with their new addition. They are spending their time together in front of the TV watching the rerun of Harry Potter. Krypto is currently climbing on Kara and trying to steal the last potsticker from her.

"No, you oaf! Get off!" Kara said as she tries to push the dog off, Lena used to joke that Kara has overdone on the puppy formula and now Krypto is bigger than normal Siberian Husky. "Hey! I said get off!!" Kara raises her voice and Krypto back away as Lena reaches over to pull him into a hug.

"Don't raise the voice at the baby! it's not good for their mental health" Lena said as she pads Krypto's head.

"Baby? Seriously, Lena. I think you start to love Krypto more than me" Kara said as she put her hand on her chest.

"I still love you, Darling," Lena said as she leans over Krypto to kiss Kara. "I love you more because you bought him home and he makes me feel safer when you're not around"

"I know, I love you for letting me keep him too," Kara said with a smile.

A month later, Krypto accidentally ruins Lena's Persian rug with his muddy paws and Kara has to fly out in the middle of the night to find Lena a new rug.

So far they haven't regretted having Krypto yet. Not yet anyway.


End file.
